Incognito Titans
by Southern-Rebels
Summary: The Titans get sent on an undercover mission to Canada for the J.L.A. Plz. Read & Review
1. Assignment

Chapter 1: Assignment

Raven walked down the hall of Titan's Tower in 4 inch heeled boots, dressed in a black pleated mini skirt and sleeveless shirt with the sleeves that slide on about 5 inches below her shoulder.(A/N: you're probably wondering why she's dressed like this) She kept asking her self why was she doing this; the answer was always the same: Robin.

flashback

"Beep beep beep incoming message from J.L.A. headquarters"

Robin pushed the button on the vid screen and suddenly Batman's face appeared on it.

"Titans there has been strange things going on in a small town in Canada. We think it might have something to do with Slade"

"That's impossible he fell in the lava when we lost..." Robin stopped before he said the last word, it had been 2 months since they'd lost Terra.

"He's just gone O.K."

"Alright but we still want a team down there, I'm sending in 2 of the League to help"

"We don't need babysitters!"

Batman gave Robin a look that silenced him.

"I'll fax over your new identities He said"along with the league members"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh and Cyborg we would like you to wear those holographic devices (AN: the ones from "Deception") to look like the picture in the file"

"Yes sir"

"So when are we getting our files?" Beast Boy asked.

This is my 2nd. Fic so be nice. Also this is also a trial chapter so I have to get at least one review to finish. I also don't own teen titans. (Burst into tears about if she did she would be rich.)

O.K. this should be the last thing This Fic Is Dedicated to Dearen Ryft.

Please Please Review!!!


	2. New Identities

Hi! Everybody I loved all the reviews! And I want to say that this chapter is dedicated to Rae's daughter Night Crystal and her boyfriend SteelNinja!

............................................................

Reviewer's Corner

**PunkBlackDragon:** cool we both seem to like dragons! Well thanks for the niceness (is that a word) anyway it was just a trial chapter to see if anyone would like it. Well you like it so the show must go on!

**Shannon-of-Tameran: **yep it will don't worry!

**TIGERGRRrr**: now did I say it was Rae Rob? Well did I? Hope you like B.B.'s profile is good enough for you!

**SnowballHeat16:** same thing as PunkBlackDragon it was a trial chapter! And I'm glad you'd like to see where it's going!

Chapter 2: New Identities

The Titans heard the sound of the fax machine and with that Batman said his goodbyes and disappeared from the screen.

"Well is every one ready to find out there new identities?" Robin asked.

He walked over to the machine and took the files.

"Why don't you read them aloud friend Robin," suggested Starfire.

"Alright he said, "First we have Cyborg."

Everyone looked up at the robot hybrid.

"You are now James Phillips J.P. for short; you are the new d.j. at the lodge we will be staying at, and you have a long term relationship with Willow Black but recently broke up and now single. Would like to be able to snowboard as good as best friend Trevor Wilson. His dream is to go backpacking through Europe.

"Here is a picture of what they want you to look like." Robin said while showing the group a picture of Cyborg looking like the boy in "Deception".

"O.k. so who is this Willow Black?" Raven asked.

Everyone shuffles around in the files.

"I am not this Black Willow." Starfire said.

"And it can't be of the guys." Beast Boy said.

Everyone looks at Raven.

"What," she asked.

"Look at your folder."

When she did she turned a deep purple.

When she wouldn't read it Robin grabbed from her hand and read aloud what was inside.

"Willow Black Will for short is know for her gothic looks, attitude, and super cool snow boarding skills. Now that her relationship with long time boyfriend John Phillips is over she is now fully focused on snowboarding. Her dream is to win the

N.S.A. Championships (a/n: National Snowboarding Associating Championships) Her best friend is Farrah "Fae" Jones.

Raven turned a deeper shade of purple.

"O.K. we now know who Raven and Cyborg are so who am I?!" Beast Boy yelled in Robin's ear.

"You are ..."

I know I know it sucks but I can't think of a name for Beast Boy! But I had a idea the reviewer with the name I like best I like best by Mon. 9-20-04 I'll use it in the story if I can't think of one. gets down on knees and pleads for help Please please please help me out!!! Anyway please read and review!

-Crimson Dragon13


End file.
